


The Hometown Girl

by lynnkath08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Dakota Powell is a young girl originally from Tennessee, and a student at Hogwarts. She is loved by everyone, due to her kind heart. What happens when she falls for a certain young Irishman?





	The Hometown Girl

***Dakota's POV***

Finally, the first day at school. I am starting my third year at Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited. I know what you're thinking. I'm the only American student attending Hogwarts. I'm originally from Nashville, Tennessee, but when I was just 11 years old, I discovered some magic. My parents eventually found out and told me the truth. They were former students at Hogwarts, both in the Gryffindor house, and they were both originally from London, but left for America when they turned 18. 10 years later, they married and had me. But ever since they discovered my magic abilities, we relocated to the UK where I currently attend Hogwarts, but during the summer months, we go back to Tennessee, until it's time to go back to school again. So now we have two homes. I'm sometimes referred to as the Hometown Girl.

"You have everything you need?" Mom asked.

"Yep, I do," I said.

"And stay away from boys," Dad said.

"Yeah, yeah," I joked, blushing. I find it hard to stay away from a certain guy. A certain Irish guy, to be specific.

"Say hi to that Seamus guy for me," Mom teased.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"Seamus Finnigan. A friend of mine," I said.

"Well, tell Seamus that you have a dad that owns a shotgun," Dad joked.

"He's just a friend," I said.

"That blush says otherwise," Mom teased. She looked at the time. "Well, the train leaves in 5 minutes," she added.

"I better get going then," I said.

"Good luck in school. We'll miss you," Dad said.

"I'll miss you both too," I said, and we all share a group hug. One of the train workers took my belongings and put it in the baggage car as I went into the train. Once I got in the train, I was greeted by my friends.

"Dakota!" Harry and Hermione said, hugging me tight.

"Hey, Hometown Girl! Good to see you again," Ron said, joining the hug.

"We really missed you, Kota," Ginny said, also joining the hug.

"I missed you all too. I hope you all had a wonderful summer," I said, hugging my friends back. We eventually broke the hug when we heard more voices.

"Hey guys! The Hometown Girl is back!" I heard Dean yell.

"Dakota!" Neville and Seamus both said, and the three guys hugged me.

"Missed you so much, Kota" Seamus said.

"I missed you too, Shay," I said back. We found a compartment as the train started moving, and we all opened the windows to wave goodbye to our families.

* * *

"Guys, Neville is sleeping," Seamus said.

"Yeah, he's kind of snoring," I said.

"Kind of? He snores louder than you think. He actually snores like a loud pig. I say we draw on him," Dean said, getting a marker out. Seamus and I laughed at the idea, and we took some markers from Dean, then started drawing on Neville. Dean drew smiley faces on his cheeks, Seamus drew a mustache, and I just scribbled between his eyebrows, making it look like a unibrow. The three of us laughed, satisfied with our drawings. Seamus and I looked at each other, and we both blushed.

"Hi," Seamus said.

"Hey," I said back.

Dean looked at us and raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"What?" Seamus and I both asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Everybody screamed, when I kissed the teacher," Neville sang in his sleep.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Neville always sings in his sleep. It's hilarious," Seamus said.

"Yeah, I think he's a huge ABBA and Madonna fan. He usually sings their songs," Dean laughed.

"Make me sing, make me sound. Andante, andante, oh please don't let me down," Neville sang, still sleeping.

The train suddenly came to a stop.


End file.
